My Prince
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: AU. Angel's a prince and he falls in love with someone he's not supposed to. Full summary inside. ANGELXCOLLINS Rating has gone up! COMPLETE!
1. New Romance

**A/N: I know I should be updating but the idea gnomes were eating my brain. There is no racism intended, I swear.**

**Summary: Angel is a prince. He ends up falling in love with a servant, Collins. But what happens when the affair is found out? Does love really conquer all? Or does it just stay with the fleeting moment it is found?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. There. I said it. Can we move on?**

Angel sighed. He hated having to sit there while his father, the King, listened to all the people talk to him about the problems with the kingdom. One of the servants entered the room and he smiled at the young prince. Angel felt his heart flutter a little but smiled back. He didn't know his name, but it didn't matter. He liked girls. Or that's what he had always told himself.

xXx

Tom Collins kept his eyes on Angel as he pushed the swinging door and ran into Maureen, the chef. She raised an eyebrow at the man on the floor.

"I was just looking, Maureen. I know the rules. 'Look but don't touch,'" he said looking back at the door as he brushed himself off. She smiled at him and brushed his shoulder.

"I just don't you to end up like Ali," she brought up the last person who had flirted with Angel, who had been fired.

"I won't," he held up his hand in a Boy Scout manner. "I promise."

xXx

Angel spooned up the last of his Ice cream and a hand came around and took the bowl. He looked up to see the mysterious man smile and stalk off to the kitchen.

_I have to find out who he is_, the young Latino thought. He waited until the man was out of ear shot before asking his parents who he was.

"His name is Tom, but I think he goes by Collins," his mother answered.

He mumbled his name and then excused himself to his room. Angel was almost to his door when he ran into a person.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," the man apologized. He looked up and smiled as he saw Collins.

"It's no problem, Collins. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Collins remained silent, unsure how to act. His stomach felt a little funny, and he doubted it was from dinner, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Um, so did you grow up around here?" Angel asked in a feeble attempt to make small talk. He was tired but he didn't want to let the intriguing man slip through his fingers.

"Not really. I moved out here after my parents died. I didn't like all the sympathy I was getting." He saw the confusing look Angel gave him. "They were abusive."

He had the urge to reach out and put a comforting hand on Collins' shoulder, but resisted. "I'm so sorry. I never could see how parents could ever hurt their children. Their so small and precious," he cooed.

Collins smiled at seeing the softer side of the handsome Prince. They ended up talking in the hallway, tucked into an alcove so no one would see, for another few hours.

"Do you want to come into my room? I don't feel like having my parents ask what I was doing in the hall with 'the help,'" Angel mocked the way his father had always sneered the word.

"Um," Collins looked around. "Sure. Why not?"

They entered the room and Collins looked around, wide eyed. The place was huge! It had a massive bed, a large armoire, and about a dozen large cases of books. Plus an oversized set of couch and chairs surrounding a glowing fireplace. Angel walked over and flopped down on the red couch. Collins opted for one of the chairs.

"Do you want to know something?" Angel asked after a few moments of a not awkward silence. He felt he could trust him now. They may have only known each other for a few hours, but it felt as if they had been friends forever.

"Sure," Collins responded a little worried at the slight nervousness that he caught in his new friend's voice.

"I think I might be gay," he whispered his confession.

"That's okay. I am too," he shot back.

Angel shot up from his laying position to a sitting one. "I didn't see that one coming."

Collins moved from the chair to the space between Angel and the arm of the couch. He chuckled softly. "No one does. I don't give of a strong gay vibe," he said earning a giggle from the smaller man. He looked up and into the warm brown eyes that made his heart flutter and stomach do flip flops. He didn't realize he was leaning in very slowly.

Collins' mind raced. _He's the Prince! You can't do this! But those lips look so soft! Damn, they really do! Go ahead; he's really not that bad looking. And those eyes! _

He closed the small distance between them and finally knew how soft those lips really were. He felt a pair of arms sneak around his neck and hold him closer. They finally pulled apart. Collins marveled at the color Angel's skin was in the gold fire light and Angel tried to not lose himself in those warm brown eyes.

"Tom?" Collins reacted to the use of his first name.

"Yeah?"

"S-stay," Angel stuttered. He led him to the bed and pulled the sheets around them. He curled himself in into the larger man. Angel smiled as a soft kiss was planted behind his earlobe. He felt relief as consciousness was taken from him.

He was too asleep to hear Collins whisper "I love you, Angel Schunard."

**Before you ask, yes I know things are moving fast, but it did in the show. And I will work the other bohos in, how? I'm not sure. And I will up the rating later.**


	2. Found

**A/N: Told you I'd update soon, Twicked! I really like writing this story! It's so fun! And I love exclamation points!! : ) (alien smiley!)**

**I finally know how I'm working the other bohemians in!  
Roger- the Prince from a far off land that Mimi may or may not marry.  
Mark- Roger's best friend who goes along to the castle.  
Maureen- the chef who helps the secret couple hide.  
Joanne- (See Maureen) or she'll be set to marry Angel or something like that.  
Mimi- Angel's sister.  
Benny- I don't know if I'll work him in here or not. If I do… I probably won't. Never mind!**

**Chapter Summary: They are found. By who, though? And will they use it to their advantage or will they accept and help the secret couple?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Never have and never will. Moving on!**

Angel awoke with half of his body warm and the other not so much. He tried to roll over, but couldn't. He turned his head to see Collins' peaceful face, still lost in his dream. Angel reached up and caressed his cheek. Collins' eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled widely at the person he held. He leaned in to kiss Angel, but he pulled away. Collins looked at him with a look displaying his fear of pushing things too far.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Angel giggled. "No, honey, I just have some wicked bad morning breath," he replied with a hand covering his mouth. Collins pulled it away and planted a soft kiss on his palm.

"I don't care," he mumbled and leaned in again to make his lips a little less lonely.

"Angel?" a voice called with a knock accompanying it.

"Hide in the closet," Angel whispered. Collins nodded and ran as silent as possible to the large closet. After knowing that his secret lover was tucked away, he answered his sister.

"Come in, Mimi!"

"Angel!" Mimi whined as she climbed onto his bed, and into his lap. She was tiny for 18 years-old. "Dad's making me find a husband again!" Angel wrapped his arms around her but kept his eyes on the closet, wondering what Collins was doing.

"Angel?" a muffled voice came. He snapped back to see his sister looking up at him in curiosity. "Did you hear me? I said that the Prince, I think his name is Roger, is coming here in a few days with his friend, Mark, I think, and I'm supposed to choose if I want to be with him for the rest of my life in two days." She buried her face in her brother's shoulder, staining it with tears. "Daddy just sees me as a piece of property to trade for more land, doesn't he?"

"Oh, no, he doesn't sweetie. He wants you to be happy," Angel attempted. Mimi smiled at the lie. He grinned with her. "There's that smile!" He pulled her into a tight hug. Something black caught her eye. When she pulled back Angel saw a black hat in her hand.

"Whose hat is this?" she asked.

"Mine," Angel answered way too quickly. Mimi smiled at him knowingly.

"Uh-huh, that's bull. Now whose is it really?" she asked again, now dancing around with the hat above her head with Angel chasing after her.

"It's mine Mimi! Now give it back!" He dove for the Princess as she jumped out of the way and danced towards the closet. "NO!"

Mimi stopped dead in her tracks. She had never heard her brother that loud before. She turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because," he answered flatly.

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" Angel yelled angered at the 'game' his sister was playing with him.

"Ugh!" Mimi groaned, "Fine!"

She started for the door. Angel about got up when Mimi ran to the closet throwing the door open. Nothing.

"So, what was I not supposed to see?" she called to him.

"You weren't supposed to see Col--" he got to the closet and saw nothing too."Nothing! Never mind now leave." He rushed her out of his room and went back to see if Collins was still there.

"Hey Collins, are you here?" Angel asked as he looked behind the suits and shoes and miscellaneous clothing items.

"Yep," came a voice from behind him. He spun around and saw a grinning Collins leaning against the doorway. He was surprised to be pulled into a deep kiss by the small Prince. They somehow ended up in the middle of the bedroom, when they came apart. Angel kept his arms looped around Collins' neck and he kept his arms around the slim Latino.

"Do you want to dance?" Angel asked dreamily.

"With you?" Collins asked with a smile.

Angel smiled back sweetly and started to twirl them around. They just spun. No fancy jumps or lifts, like the choreographed dances he had to do with the women at the balls. It was nice to not have to lead.

"Hey, Angel, can I tell you something?" Collins asked as he looked into Angel's soul-baring eyes. He received a nod and continued. "Angel, I--"

"Oh. My. God."

They turned to see Mimi in the door. They jumped miles apart. Mimi just stared with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head in attempt to straighten her mind out.

"Angel, um, wha- ju- um, what?" she stammered.

"Um, Mimi, I'm gay," Angel murmured. Mimi smiled at him and ran to tackle hug him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Just don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Of course I won't, but tell me who he is," she gestured to Collins.

He politely stuck his hand out. "I'm Collins, Tom Collins." He used his James Bond voice which made Mimi giggle.

"And this is Mimi, who's leaving," Angel answered for her as he pushed her to the door again. Once she was finally gone, he turned back to Collins. He grinned mischievously and ran and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist. Collins' smile was cut short as he was kissed hungrily. He slipped his hands under Angel's shirt, rubbing and massaging his back.

There was a knock on the door that went unheard by both of the boys. Maureen walked in with Angel's breakfast but stopped at the shock of what she found.

"Tom!"

They froze.

**A/N: What will happen now?! What will they do! I have no clue. I'll figure it out though! Oh, and as for the rating being upped, expect that in, like, the 5****th****-8****th**** chapter. 'kay? So review, please! Or don't, but I'll be sad if you don't. : ( Don't make the alien sad! He has ray guns! More random exclamation points!!**


	3. Just a Crush

**A/N: For fear of the Angel/Collins loving chipmunks, I updated. And I bought plaid pants! Agh! They're amazing! -) Oh and if Maureen seems out of character, that will change next chapter. My excuse of her acting like this is..um..PMS! Yeah, that'll work.**

**Summary: Angel hears something Collins doesn't want him to hear.**

**Disclaimer: If this were mine, I'd have Adam's magical plaid pants by now.**

"Um, hey Maureen. What's up?" Collins asked casually as Angel slid off of his lap.

She slammed the tray down and shot a glare at Collins so cold that he felt his blood turn to ice.

"Outside, now," she growled at him.

Collins got up and Angel reluctantly let his hand slid from between his. After the two had exited, Angel grabbed his phone, stuck the mouthpiece under the door, and hit 'record.'

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Maureen whispered furiously, hitting Collins' arm.

"Ow, I don't know," he muttered rubbing his arm. She hit the other one.

"He's the freaking prince! Have you heard nothing of what I said?! You could get fired or worse," she ranted, but stopped when she saw the look of extreme pain on his face. Her voice took on a much softer tone and rubbed his shoulders in a comforting manner. "Sweetie, I just don't want to lose you. I love having my best friend work with me, but I really worry about how this would work out. Can you please tell me that you will break it off?"

It took all of his strength to not burst into tears, but said with as much courage as he could muster "Sure, Mosey. It's just a crush."

When he heard footsteps, Angel hit 'end' and texted his sister.

xXx

"..It's just a crush," echoed through, not only the room, but Angel's head. A lone tear slid down his face. Mimi watched the sadness play out in her brothers eyes.

"I loved him Mimi. I met him, fell in love, and had my heart shattered all within 12 hours," Angel lamented. More tears streamed down his face and the small princess pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Angel. Do you want me to tell you that you can do better and he doesn't deserve you?" She felt him nod. "He didn't deserve you, honey. You can do much better."

_No I can't_, he thought miserably, but smiled. "Thanks Mimi. Can I be alone please?"

"Sure. You know you can count on me if you need to talk," she said, hugging him one more time before leaving.

Angel laid down and cried himself to sleep.

xXx

Collins stared at his ceiling as a war raged on in his mind. He had been laying there after a hellish nine hour day.

_You love him._

_**So? You have to leave him.**_

_Love._

_**Security. You like living here right?**_

_Yes, but love is all you need._

_**No. You need a home. You don't need him.**_

"Yes I do," he whispered. Collins got up and practically ran through the winding halls and up the stairs until he reached the door he could've found in complete darkness. He knocked three times.

Angel awoke to someone pounding on the door. "Go away Mimi. I really want to be alone."

Collins knocked three more times.

"Please Mimi," Angel practically whimpered. He began to think that maybe it wasn't his sister, but sleep was still clouding his thoughts a little.

Collins decided he would knock one more time and then leave if there was no answer.

Fed up with the nighttime visitor, Angel threw back the blankets, marched to the door and tore it open.

"What do y--" lips crashed onto his.

Collins managed to walk them into the room and shut the door without breaking the kiss. Angel opened his mouth with a moan as Collins brushed his tongue against his lower lip. They each explored the new territory. Collins felt the face he held in his hands grow moist. He pulled back to see a crying Angel.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You said this was just a crush," Angel said sniffling a little.

Collins kissed him again, but sweetly this time.

"I love you, Angel. More than I could ever tell or show you," he said, his voice raw with emotion.

Angel beamed. "I love you, too, Collins. More than I have ever loved anyone."

Collins led them over to the couch and pulled Angel down on top of him. He kissed him deeper than before. Angel fingered the buttons on Collins' shirt, and started unbuttoning it. Collins slipped Angel's shirt over his head, but stifled a groan to see another layer. He gave up on that and started to play with the top of his lover's jeans. Angel froze and pulled back a bit.

"Did I do something wrong?" Collins asked in the same worried tone as before.

"No, honey," Angel said gently, touching his face. "I'm just not quite ready for that."

"Oh. Oh, jeez, Angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you," Collins babbled. "I just got caught up and-"

Angel put a finger over the moving lips. "No, it's okay." He kissed him lovingly on the lips and rested his head on the now bare chest of the larger man. Collins smoothed the unruly curls of the prince and whispered his words of love as Angel slowly drifted off. Collins smiled down at him and let the crackling of the fire and the soft snores from Angel combine into an otherworldly serenade him into unconsciousness.

A/N: I was close to letting them up the rating for this story right now, but that would've been rushing it a lot more than I already am. But I hope you liked it. I kind of cried a little when I was writing it, but whatever. I'm gonna go sleep in my magical plaid pants now.


	4. Plans

**A/N: Another update! Yay! I don't have much really to say, except I'm wearing the magical plaid pants. hehehehehehehe**

**Summary: Maureen is pissed and Collins and Angel have a plan. What could go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own RENT. (Checks again) Nope, still don't own it.**

Angel woke with a start. He couldn't remember too much of the night before, but he knew he had fallen asleep in Collins' arms. He was way too warm for his comfort, so he threw off the blankets and tried to douse the fire. Then he realized something that made his eyes grow misty. He was alone. But before the tears could fall, he saw a note.

_My Angel,  
I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to tell you good morning or how much I love you, but I couldn't risk us getting caught. I did leave you something though. Check your bed. And don't expect to be away from me for too long.  
I love you,  
Tom_

Angel smiled and ran to his bed to see a blue shirt folded on it. He giddily slipped it on and brought the sleeves up to his face and breathed in the scent of his missing lover.

"Angel!" Mimi whined as she waltzed through the door without knocking.

"Thanks for knocking," he muttered, but turned the volume up to ask "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. Just feeling whiny," she said as she flopped onto the red, leather chair. He just rolled his eyes, while his sister eyed the mess of blankets in front of the fireplace and the new shirt.

"Whose shirt is that?"

"Collins'," he answered without thinking.

"But I thought he--"

"No. He came here, we made up, he spent the night," Angel said, grinning widely. Girlish squeals ensued.

xXx

"Collins!" Maureen roared as Collins stumbled through the kitchen doors. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, Mo. I overslept." That wasn't exactly true. He would've been on time if he hadn't stayed with Angel in case he woke up, but he didn't. Collins went and grabbed two of the four breakfast trays that needed to be brought to the royals and was out the door.

"Tom!" he heard her shout as he bounded up the stairs to the Prince and Princess's rooms.

He got to Mimi's room and did not get a response to his knocks, so he happily went to Angel's room. He knocked three times and was a little surprised that Mimi answered.

"I'm here with yours and Prince Angel's breakfasts," he said politely. He wasn't sure how he should act around her. Mimi giggled.

"Oh, honey, you're fucking my brother; you can drop the Princess and just call me Mimi."

Angel appeared at her side and slapped the back of her head. "We haven't done that yet!" he half-whispered while his cheeks flushed a deep pink.

Collins raised an eyebrow at the 'yet,' but still smiled. "So do you guys want your food or not? 'Cause I'm kind of hungry."

Mimi took the tray so Angel could give his lover a 'proper' welcome. He practically jumped on Collins, smashing their mouths together. His sister rolled her eyes, but munched on her toast silently.

"You know," Angel said, "I'm still a little upset that you weren't here when I woke up this morning."

"So the shirt wasn't enough? Would you have preferred if I walked through the castle naked?" Collins flirted back.

"Can you guys stop while I'm in the room?!" Mimi cried.

"You can leave, you know," her brother countered.

She looked between her food and the door. The food won over the fear of what she may see or hear.

"I can't stay," Collins whispered painfully. "Maureen may murder me." He was just joking, but he knew there was some underlying truth to it. He gave the Prince another soft kiss and left with an 'I love you.'

Angel sighed and slid onto the couch next to Mimi and rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Can you help me?" he asked out of the blue.

xXx

"Thomas!" a voice screeched as he exited the bedroom.

Collins turned to a see a fuming Maureen storming towards him. He was too frightened to move. She grabbed ear and dragged him to the kitchen.

"I see you broke it off," Maureen said, sarcastically. "You lied to me!" He opened his mouth to protest but the accusations continued. "I saw you sneak into his room last night!"

"Nothing happened!" he semi-lied.

"'Nothing happened,'" she mocked. "I saw you kiss him and then leave without a shirt this morning!"

"So you're spying on me now? That's low," he said harshly.

"Damn straight I'm spying on you! I think you should really think about what you're doing. You shouldn't lose your job over a stupid crush."

"I love him Maureen," he confessed. She sustained a gasp. "I love him so much it hurts to be away from him."

Maureen sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win. "Does he feel the same way about you?"

"I don't know. I really hope he does, though," he replied.

"Well, since I obviously can't stop you, just be careful," she warned and turned on her heel and stalked off.

Collins stared after with his jaw slightly slack, but gathered his mind and grabbed the breakfast trays that were set for the King and Queen and set off for the other side of the huge palace.

xXx

"Oh, Angel, that is so romantic! Of course I'll help!" Mimi cried after Angel told her of his plan.

"So you'll talk to Dad for me?" he asked as she pulled him into a way too hard hug.

"Yes! I'll go see him now!"

She was out the door before he could blink.

xXx

"Daddy?" Mimi asked in her nicest, most innocent voice as she knocked on her parent's room door.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" he answered. She cringed at her nickname.

"Angel wants to know if he leave to go camping for a week tomorrow," she said as she walked into the large room and sat on the bed where her parents were reading the newspaper.

"Well, sure, but why are you asking me? Why can't he?"

She was caught off guard by this, but continued. "I don't know, but he did request that only one of our help accompanies him. I think he said Tom Collins was who he wanted."

"Okay, it's probably better that a guy goes with him. We don't want to risk him giving into temptation," the Queen said.

Mimi bit her lip to keep from laughing, but said thanks and left. She was running back to her brother's room but she saw Collins heading towards her parents' room and stopped him.

"Stop by Angel's room after you drop that off," she said gesturing to the food. "It's really important."

"Okay," he said and continued on his mission. He finally reached the door and received a 'enter.'

"Tom, you are just the man I needed to speak to!" the King said as he saw who was giving them the breakfast. "It seems my son wants you to accompany him on a camping trip for a week tomorrow."

Collins raised an eyebrow, but replied with "It would be my honor."

"Good then! Uh, you may leave now," he said turning back to his paper now with coffee.

Collins left and got to Angel's room in record time. He knocked and when his lover appeared, he asked "So we're going camping this week?"

Angel answered with a kiss. "Yep! So start packing. And it won't be that under the stairs thing. We're staying in this cabin my dad had built for Mimi and me when we were younger and liked to explore. It'll be very romantic. Completely alone for a whole week."

Collins smiled as he gazed into Angel's eyes. "It sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

**A/N: Neither can I!! Did you like it? I did. The fluffiness was fun.**


	5. Bears with hearts and flowers

**A/N: I was talking to my friends so I thought 'hey, I should update' so I am!! Plus I have about 12 pages in my notebook for this story and they need to be transferred to this. 12 pages. I want to cry. But I'll suck it up and start typing!**

**Summary: Angel and Collins arrive at the cabin and Collins reveals something to Angel. Will their relationship survive the confession?**

**Disclaimer: I have the DVD and am watching for the (counts) 367****th**** time, but I don't own anything other than that. Yeah, I have no life. Oh, and RIP Angel Dumott-Schunard. (I don't own her/him either) And I don't own Finding Nemo or Mary Poppins or anything else you recognize. (Was that the longest disclaimer in, like, ever?)**

As Collins tried to load a fifth overstuffed suitcase onto the poor horse's cart, Angel was up in his room saying goodbye to his sister.

"Be nice to Roger, okay? He's a guest, so treat him like one," Angel warned. "Plus, I've met him once or twice and he seems nice. Oh, and don't forget call"

"Ugh, fine!" Mimi groaned as she pulled him into a hug. "But if you come back pregnant, I am not helping you."

Angel chuckled and headed out the door with a wave. He got down to the horses, but there were a few other people there, so he couldn't give Collins his usual kiss. Instead they let the anticipation grow with soft 'accidental' touches and quick glances. They got on their horses and started the four hour journey.

xXx

"Finally!" Angel cried as a small cabin came into view beyond the tall trees.

"I know what you mean," Collins agreed as he slid off of his horse but found he couldn't unbend from his bow-legged stance. He stared at Angel with jealousy because he wasn't in any apparent pain.

"Honey, I've been riding since I was eight. You just need a hot bath, or a massage," he teased. "But for now, we are unpacking for a romantic week without anyone besides you and me."

He pulled a few cases off of the cart and unlocked the door. He smiled as the memories flooded back of him and Mimi bouncing around the house. To his left there was a small, but modern kitchen. To the right there was a large flat screen TV hung above the fireplace with a long black leather couch in front and a huge DVD collection to the side of it. (Because they had to change their plans a little and didn't leave for two days later, Mimi had stopped by and dusted and restocked the food supply and stuff.)

There were three doors on the far wall leading to rooms that Angel couldn't remember. He opened the first one. A closet. He moved the next one. It was a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a large shower. He tossed the toiletries bag in and moved to the last one. He opened the door to reveal, not the two child sized beds with dressers and vanities like he remembered, but a king-sized oak bed with silk sheets and a matching dresser. Angel set the bags down and walked over to the stereo where a sticky note lay on top of a pile of CDs and a box.

_Hope you have fun!  
~Mimi_

He opened the box and inside was a bag of rose petals, a Marvin Gaye CD, and vanilla candles. He heard Collins enter the room, so he hid the box behind his back.

"Wow. Very nice!" Collins said.

"Why don't you go get dinner started and I'll put all this stuff away?" Angel asked in hopes to see if his sister hid anything else.

"Okay," he said leaving the room. "I might shower first though."

"Good, because you smell like a horse."

"That what everyone wants to hear, Angel," he responded, laughing.

After putting everything away and putting on some purple plaid pajama pants, the prince went into the kitchen and started boiling water for penne and heating up a tomato and basil sauce. He heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey, Ang, where are my pants?" Collins asked.

"They're right there," he turned to point at the couch, but stopped when he saw his lover in nothing but a towel and water still settled nicely on his torso.

"Angel?" Collins asked, concerned. "Angel, are you okay?" He walked up to him, which didn't help much.

Angel shook his head a couple times to try to concentrate on, well, anything. "Yeah, sorry, I just--"

He couldn't help but pull a shocked Collins down for an extremely heated lip-lock. Angel snaked his arms around his boyfriend's neck in an attempt to close as much space between them as possible.

"Angel, something's burning," Collins muttered against his lips.

"Crap!" Angel said darting to the water that started to boil over.

Collins chuckled and grabbed the pants. He saw the pattern of bears holding hearts and flowers on his new pajamas and started giggling, but still went to the bathroom to change. He stood in front of the mirror and stared. He saw a man that was scared as hell to be where he was, but wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

xXx

"Horror or comedy?" Angel asked in hopes of choosing a movie for them to watch after dinner.

"Comedy."

""Chick-flick or Disney?"

"Disney."

Angel grabbed two random movies. "Mary Poppins or Finding Nemo?"

"Finding Nemo sounds good," Collins said as he set the hot chocolate and popcorn he made down on the table. Angel put the disc into the player and snuggled into Collins' side as he pulled a blanket around them.

Throughout the cute Disney/Pixar movie, the popcorn and drinks disappeared and the two occasionally got distracted and eventually gave up on the movie.

As the credits began to roll, Angel turned the TV and DVD player off, stretched, and was headed for the bedroom when he noticed Collins wasn't following.

"Come on, honey" Angel said.

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries. I'll sleep here tonight," was the answer he received. Tears pricked the prince's eyes, but muttered a 'good night' and ducked into the room.

He lay in his bed for hours, not getting a wink of sleep. Angel just groaned and threw off of his covers, and walked out to the living room. He gently shook Collins awake.

"What is it, Ang?" he asked, a bit slurred from sleep.

"I can't sleep," he answered with as much sadness as he could.

The larger of the two lifted his blanket to allow Angel to crawl in. He did so and wrapped his arms around his torso, and started kissing the bare chest in front of him. A soft moan resonated from Collins' throat.

Encouraged by this, Angel began placing kisses everywhere he could reach. Collins, who had fallen back asleep, started squirming a bit, but didn't wake up.

The Latino let his hands travel everywhere as he continued to cover his lover with a thousand, sweet kisses. He finally woke up.

"Angel what are y--"

His lips were entrapped in a mind blowing kiss. He moaned loudly as his tongue met with Angel's. Each could feel their pajama pants tighten to an uncomfortable degree.

Angel gently pushed Collins back.

"Did I--"

"No, sugar," Angel interrupted. "You should stop being so paranoid. I love you, but if we're going to do this, we're doing it right. Stay here. I'll be right back."

He got up but felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Angel, I have to tell you something. Like you said, if we're going to do this, we're doing it right, which to me means no secrets," Collins said slowly.

The prince sat back down and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "You can tell me anything, Thomas."

He smiled and took a deep breath. "As I told you before, my parents died. But I didn't tell you that I ran away after that. I found a band of runaways to live with and while I was with them, I was raped."

**Oh! I bet you didn't see that one coming! But review and I shall update with the rest of those eight pages that I have. (cries)**


	6. I want you and only you forever

**A/N: I feel terrible for not updating faster. You have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter until I was happy with it. **

**!!WARNING!! : THERE IS SMUT!! I think it's pretty tasteful for what I've read because I hate the words that they used and it didn't seem super loving, so..yeah. I'm still upping the rating though.**

**Summary: Angel and Collins consummate their relationship after a revelation from the latter. Mimi meets her dream guy and someone **_**very**_** unexpected.**

**Disclaimer: I own, like, nothing of this story. Just the words that aren't RENT related.**

"…_I was raped."_

A hand flew to Angel's mouth in shock.

Collins continued. "Men and women just passed me around like I was nothing until I had enough. I was 13 when I ran away and held a few jobs for different people until I found your family. I shut myself off from love for years." He paused for a few moments to think before looking deep into Angel's eyes. "But I did find you. I love you so much Angel. I do want to try with you, I do."

Angel smiled widely at his boyfriend's profession of love. "Stay here. I'll call you in, in a minute."

He went into the bedroom, grabbed a few electric candles and rose petals and put them all over the room. They gave the soft beige walls a golden glow. He was digging through one of the drawers, and found a box. He opened it.

"Ah mi Dios, I'm going to kill her," Angel muttered as he looked at the black silk thong Mimi had stuck in the drawer. He shrugged and put it on. He crawled onto the bed and threw his shirt off and into the corner. "Oh, Collins!" he sang.

The door opened to reveal Collins' awestruck face.

"How'd you do all this?"

The prince slowly stood and sauntered to his lover and started placing kisses on his neck.

"Do you really want to know now?" A kiss. "Or later?" Another kiss. "If I were you--" He brought Collins' head down into a mind blowing kiss. "— I'd choose later."

"Oh, really? And if I choose later?" he teased.

Angel stopped. "Well, then all of this," he gestured to the room, "will disappear and I will wear nothing for the week and you would be banned from even touching me." He resumed his kissing. "I know you'll make the right decision."

Collins tried to think, but soon gave up. He pulled them towards the bed and climbed on top of Angel. He began kissing every bit of skin he could reach. He bit gently down on one of his nipples.

Angel moaned loudly in response.

He continued down the well-toned abs of the smaller man. He began placing very soft kisses to his groin. He felt Angel and himself harden. He pulled the pajamas down slowly and saw the thong. He looked up with approving eyes, which made Angel blush.

"Hang on, honey," he said as the thong started sliding down. He sat up to meet Collins face-to-face. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Are you?"

They shared a kiss deeper than ever before. "Did you get your answer?" Collins asked.

Angel nodded, panting.

Collins finished his job, and, before the prince could say anything, grabbed his member and licked it slowly.

"Ah Dios," Angel breathed as he fell back on the pillows.

The larger man took him completely in his mouth.

Angel gasped at the warmth. He had never felt anything like it before. His hand snaked down, twisting in Collins's fuzzy short hair, pushing him down farther.

Collins felt himself growing more and more turned on as he heard Angel moan his name. He stopped before he came and trailed kisses back up to his mouth. Lips melded together to the point of bruising. He moved onto Angel's neck, leaving more than one hickey.

Feeling his confidence buckle, Angel started to panic and felt his breathing quicken and heart race. It didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"He swallowed thickly, still breathing way too fast.

"No, you're not," Collins said. He helped him sit up and rubbed his back soothingly. "Just breathe, Ang."

"Thanks, honey. I have no idea what came over me," Angel said after a minute. "I guess I just lost my nerve. I was so worried about tiny insignificant things, I panicked."

"You know I love you right? I won't ever make you do anything you're not sure of," Collins reassured.

"But I do want to. I just don't want to..to disappoint you," Angel said, embarrassed.

Collins cupped the prince's face to look him in the eye.

"Angel, I have never done this on my own accord. You could never disappoint me, because there is no one to compare you to. I have never ever loved anyone nearly as much as you." He kissed Angel's tear stained cheek. "You are my first-" He kissed the other cheek. "-and only love." He kissed his forehead. "I want you and only you forever." He finally placed a small kiss on his lips.

Angel wrapped his arms around Collins's neck to deepen the kiss. He laid them back down. He let one arm slip away and search blindly for the bottle of lube in the side table. He broke the kiss to rub some of it on his lover, very teasingly.

Collins moaned at the feather light touches. He captured Angel's lips in a heated kiss. He felt legs wrap around his waist. He tried to pull away to ask if he was ready, but the Latino wouldn't let him go.

As he felt Collins gently push into him, Angel moaned as a fiery pain mixed with immense pleasure. He pulled out and pushed in again. Too slow.

"Más rápido! No se paran," Angel cried.

Collins obeyed and brought a hand between them and started fisting his lover. "Oh, God, Angel!" he cried. He felt as if a spring was getting tighter and tighter until – "Angel!"

"Oh Dios, miel, Llévame!" Angel cried as he came right along with him.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting and laughing a little. The prince squeaked a little as Collins pulled out. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned each of them off. After they were clean and had their pajamas back on, Angel snuggled up as close as possible in Collins's chest. He wrapped one arm around him protectively and let the other rest gently on his thigh.

"You know what Tommy?"

"Tommy?" Collins asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, Tommy. I love you," Angel murmured as his eyelids drooped.

"I love you too Angel. So very much."

**All right so how was my first attempt at smut? Please please please let me know! I don't think I'll write it again because I got giggle-y. : ) But please review!!**


	7. Fiery Hair with Emerald Eyes

**A/N: Sorry about the delayed update, it's just there were no reviews on the last chapter and I was really saddened by that. But I'll Cover Angel and Collins said that I was making her crazy, so I'm updating. You should feel special!**

**2****nd**** note: I decided Roger is about 23. I don't know his age so correct me if I'm wrong, but that's how it will be for it to work.**

**Summary: Mimi finds a few things out about Roger. Collins and Angel are found by another person. What will happen next?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT if I did I'd be making Jesse and Wilson live with me and I'd have tons of pics of us together. (I don't own that disclaimer either. I'll Cover Angel and Collins does.)**

Mimi picked at some invisible lint off of her sweater as she sat with her parents, awaiting Prince Roger's arrival.

"He's a young widower-"

_Great. A 40 year old pedophile._

"-very wealthy-"

_Of course! You'd have it no other way._

"- and his father is dying, so if you do marry you will be queen soon," her mother explained.

_I can't even keep a goldfish alive. How can I rule a kingdom?_

Trumpets sounded. The door opened. A man entered.

"May I present Prince Roger Davis and Sir Mark Cohen."

A man with cropped dirty blonde hair who looked like he could've been a rockstar in another life, walked in with an almost albino man holding a camera very closely following not too far behind.

The first man walked up to Mimi and kissed her hand.

"Princess Mimi," he said.

_Ay mi Dios! Please let him be Roger!_

"I'm Roger and this is my cousin, Mark."

_Yes! Okay, now don't say anything stupid!_

"Hi," she breathed. Mimi flashed him a wide smile, which Roger returned.

"Ahem."

Mimi stifled a giggle as Roger awkwardly moved to meet her parents.

"Well, querida, shall we adjourn to the dining hall for breakfast?" the king asked, after a silence fell.

"I would love to, mon cher," she answered.

They exited leaving the two alone together.

"Where did Mark go?" Mimi asked after noticing they were completely abandoned.

"Oh, he likes to film stuff and take pictures," Roger said with a shrug.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking how did your wife die?" she asked without really thinking.

"No, I don't mind. April died in child birth almost 6 years ago."

"I'm so sorry. Wait, you have a kid? Do you have a picture?"

"I have something better than that," he said. He took Mimi's hand and pulled her towards the doors. "I have something better."

They walked in silence, hand-in-hand until they reached the car.

"Mimi I want you to meet April Marie Davis."

Roger opened the door to reveal a small child with very fair skin, fiery red hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"Hi Daddy!" she said in a high soprano voice.

"Hi, sweetie," he said, picking up the beautiful child. "April, this is Mimi."

He set her down and she ran to hug Mimi's waist.

"Hi Mimi!"

The princess kneeled down to look her face to face. "Hi, April."

"How old are you?" April asked curiously.

"April!" Roger chastised with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's fine," Mimi assured. "I'm almost 19. Your daddy told me you're 5."

She nodded feverishly. "I'm gonna be six real soon though."

"You're big for your age then. You'll be taller than me in a few years!" she joked. "Do you want to go play dress up?"

"Can I, Daddy?" April jutted out her bottom lip to a point where no one could say no.

"Sure. I need to find Mark anyway."

Mimi smiled at Roger and he felt a little dizzy. She gave him the directions to her room and then ran off with the small girl.

xXx

_Wow, he is so beautiful_, Collins thought as Angel continued to snore lightly. He gently played with a few soft curls on the Prince's head. _How did I get so lucky? I really don't deserve him._ He traced a contour of one of Angel's toned arms. _So beautiful, warm, caring, loving. Too perfect. Angelic, even. Truly his namesake. _

Angel's eyes opened slowly, but shut again and he buried his face in Collins's chest.

"Sun. Bright," he moaned. He felt a chuckle resonate from his 'pillow. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry for…Angelcake!" Collins flipped them over, playfully trapping Angel underneath him.

"Sorry, honey that's not on the menu yet. Although if you want you can join me in the shower."

Collins didn't need to think twice before releasing his boyfriend and carrying him to the bathroom.

"You know, a long hot bubble bath sounds a lot better, don't you think?" Angel whispered huskily.

The larger man struggled to form a coherent thought as the man in his arms to nip at the tender skin of his neck.

"Um, yeah, that, uh, sounds good," he stammered.

"Collins, you should really set me down because I am loving this carrying thing and may start having you carry me everywhere else."

"Oh is that a promise?" he teased, giggling.

Angel gently kissed Collins as he sat him down on the counter, not breaking the kiss.

"Hello?" a voice called.

Angel broke apart from his lover and grabbed his robe, tugging it on.

"Stay here," he said quietly.

The prince walked out into the living room and saw a really good looking man.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Roger. I knew I should've knocked, but I was looking for my cousin Mark. He's really pale, glasses and a camera almost welded onto his hand. You seen him?"

"Can't say that I have. Sorry. I'll keep an eye out for him though," Angel hinted.

He caught on. Well, almost. "Oh, right. Um, can I use your bathroom before I head back?"

He nodded absentmindedly and pointed to the right door. "Sure." He wanted the intruder to leave so that he could get back to Collins. _Shit! _"Wait!"

**Alright, so was it worth the wait? No. I'll try to get more up soon. Again, sorry for the wait, but would it kill you to review? Even a smiley face would make my day!**


	8. Bubble Baths and People in the Pantry

**A/N: Holy crap! How long has it been since I updated this? Wow, way too long. I really suck. I'm sorry for the wait! Oh and I left it on a cliffhanger too? I double suck.**

**Summary: Just read to find out! Patience, people, patience! ; )**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, the OBC wouldn't be roaming across the world. I would have them. Where? I'm not sure, but I would.**

Roger froze. "What?"

"Um, that's the guest room. Sorry. The bathroom is through there and to the left," Angel said, pointing to the bedroom, hoping it was okay to be seen.

"Okay," he shrugged and went through to the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the door click shut, he ran to the bathroom where Collins was hiding.

"That was way too close," Angel said as he buried his face into his lover's chest. He placed a kiss to Collins' shoulder before heading back out into the other room, just in time to see Roger emerge from the bathroom.

"Thanks, and, uh, sorry for interrupting whatever I interrupted," he apologized, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"No problem," Angel lied.

Roger reached for the door, but turned around. "Are you related to Princess Mimi?"

"Yes," he said in his regal voice, "I'm her brother. Why?"

"I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Angel swallowed his shock. "Well, she loves amaryllis, chocolate, and green."

"Green what?"

"Green anything. It's her favorite color,"

Roger smiled. "Thanks, man."

Angel ran back to the bathroom and into Collins' arms as soon as he heard the man leave. Or at least he would have if his man wasn't already in the super bubbly bathtub with a few candles lighting the room, giving it a softer look. He quickly shed his clothes and was welcomed in with a kiss.

xXx

-snap-

-snap-

-snap-

"Smile, April!" Mimi said as she snapped a few more Polaroids of the modeling child.

April flashed a bright smile.

As they continued their photo shoot, Mimi found herself hoping more and more that she and Roger would be married and she could become part of this little girl's life.

After they ran out of film, Mimi laid out all the photos they took. The ones April took were generally very good, though a little blurry, and the ones Mimi took were very professional and the girl let her keep one.

"I'm hungry," April said after they put all the makeup, clothes, and shoes away.

"Me too," the older princess agreed. She got up and said, "Come on, let's go see if Maureen will make us some food." She helped the April get up onto her back in a piggy back ride.

"Who's Maureen?"

"Our chef, but she's one of my best friends."

"Oh, is she nice?"

"Very." _Unless it's that time of the month._

"Okay! What's she going t--- Daddy!" she squealed as she saw Roger making his way towards them.

"Hey, April," he said picking her off of Mimi's back. He nervously added, "Hi, Mimi."

She smiled at his obvious flustered manner. "Hi Roger. We were just going to go see if Maureen would make us some lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," he said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Mimi asked him if he had found Mark yet.

"No, I couldn't find him, but I'm not worried. Oh, I ran into your brother."

Mimi choked, "You did?"

"Yeah, it seemed like I was interrupting something, but it looked like he was alone. He seems nice," Roger added.

"He was alone. Angel just needed a few days by himself. And he is very nice. He's my best friend. He, Maureen, and Collins are my only friends here. And April, here, now," she said ruffling the little girl's hair. She squealed with delight.

They reached the kitchen.

"Yo, Mo! Are you here?" Mimi shouted.

There was no response. There was a large crash.

"Daddy, what was that?" April whispered, frightened.

"I don't know." He set her down on the metal island. "Stay here. If I tell you to run, run out that door and find someone."

She nodded, still scared.

Roger and Mimi slowly crept over to the pantry door and threw it open.

"Mark?"

"Maureen?"

**A/N: :O Expect that? No! Ha! I'll update sooner, I promise. I feel really bad about not updating sooner.**


	9. Mmmm, Spam!

**A/N: An update! Yay! I iz hyper! :D Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Summary: Fluffy Angel and Collins fluff, and Mark and Maureen are… um, I don't know what they are right now, but it's not making out in a closet anymore! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them in any way shape or form. Outside of my head anyway! I don't own Spam either, and I really don't want to.**

Collins fluffed Angel's almost dry hair as he watched him make breakfast. He began to wrap his arms around him and place soft kisses on his neck, when Angel surprised him by spinning around and kissing him firmly and roughly.

"Are you content now? Because I don't like burned eggs," the Prince asked as the parted.

"Angel, I am surprised that you would use my weakness of having you in my arms against me," Collins joked, letting go after another kiss.

"You gotta do what you gotta do honey!" he said with a wink. After a few minutes of silence, the eggs were finished. Angel was putting them onto two plates when he said, "You know, that guy who was here is that guy who's trying to marry Mimi."

"So what do you think of him?"

"I definitely approve. He seemed nice."

"Nicer than me?" Collins asked with a grin. "Do I have some new competition?"

"Don't worry, Babe," Angel replied with a kiss. "You're one of a kind. Now eat your eggs!"

xXx

Mark removed his hand from underneath Maureen's shirt while she untangled her hand from his gelled hair.

"Um, hey guys," she said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"Hi Mark. Hi Maureen," Mimi said in her fake happy voice and with her fake smile. It was really creepy. "Whatchya doin'?"

"Um..uh.." Mark started.

"We were looking for," Maureen grabbed a random can, "this, cause Mark wanted to know what my favorite food was."

"Oh, right," Roger said looking at the can. "Spam is Mark's favorite too."

Shock and disgust crossed Mark's face as he stared at his cousin, eyes wide.

"Should they share it? You know, share the love?" Mimi asked.

"I think they should," the Prince agreed. "What do you think April?"

"What's Spam?" the little girl called back.

"Fake meat that could survive the end of the world," her father replied.

"Icky! Yeah!"

"Well, you heard her," he said. He went and got two spoons and handed them to Mark and Maureen. "Dig in."

They left, horrified, with the can of the nasty meat. Mimi walked into the pantry, looking for Mac and Cheese.

"Do you think that was a little mean?" she asked.

"Probably. Do you care, though?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Crap," Mimi muttered as she saw the blue box sitting on the top shelf. A good foot out of her reach.

Roger saw them too and walked over to reach it from behind her. She turned around and realized that they were barely an inch apart. He could feel her breath on his neck. She could smell his woodsy cologne. Their eyes met.

"Here you go, you sick sadistic people," Mark said from behind them. They jolted away from each other and saw Mark and Maureen chugging water, trying to rid themselves of the taste of Spam. Roger turned away from Mimi to laugh at his cousin.

_Just do it_, she thought. She tapped his shoulder with a blue sparkly nail.

He turned and she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a liplock.

He pulled back. "Wait a second." He grabbed the macaroni and tossed it to Mark. "Hey, can you make this for April? Thanks," he said before he could get an answer. He shut the door and made his way back to Mimi.

**A/N: That was a little shorter than usual, and they will be for the next few, but it will get longer later! Promise!**


	10. Stupid overactive imagination!

**A/N: Another! YaY!**

**Summary: Angel is back from his romantic escapades with Collins and Mimi wants details. Roger makes an announcement that hurts someone a little too deeply.**

**Disclaimer: I own this as much as my cat owns In the Heights! And her name is not Lin-Manuel Miranda. :-)**

_Why did that week go by so fast? We barely got to do anything! _Angel thought miserably, during his French lesson. _Outside of the house anyway._

He and Collins had gotten back to the castle at noon that day, and his parents still made him go to his lessons. While trying to conjugate the words "to go," Angel felt his pocket vibrate.

**So are you going to fill me in on all the hot details of your weekend?** it said from Mimi.

_We didn't do too much. We went on a few walks around the forest_, he replied.

**That's not what I meant. And walks? What are you fifty?**

_Fine. I'm not the kind who kisses and tells, and that applies to all other things as well. ;-)_

**YOU GUYS DID IT!! OMG! I can't believe it! How was it?**

_Better than you know. Collins was great. Exactly, how much detail do you want?_

**That's good. I have an overactive imagination and I don't exactly want to picture my older brother with his lover. Ah dammit! Too late! P.S. Don't forget to tell Collins that Roger is staying in your room. Why don't Mom and Dad fix up one of the guest rooms?**

_Serves you right for wanting to know so much. And beats me. I'll tell him later._

**:P**

_:)_

**:P**

_:)_

**:P**

_:) _Before Angel could hit send, Mr. Coffin said, "Angel put your phone away."

"Yes, Mr. Coffin."

He hit send anyway.

xXx

"When do you have to go home?" Mimi asked Roger as they walked through the flower garden.

"At the end of the week," he said quietly.

Mimi exhaled sharply. She knew that their time was limited and she said to herself to not to get too attached. But she did. She immediately fell in love with Roger and his little daughter, who she thought as hers now. It wasn't right to fall in love with that small family so fast, but she did. She couldn't let them slip away from her.

She grabbed his hand. "Well, we'll just have to make the best of the time we've still got, now won't we?"

**A/N: I know that was short, and you can yell at me if you want, but just wait! It's gonna get good!**


	11. Dude, what the hell!

**A/N: Update-mania! :-)**

**Summary: Someone else finds out about Angel and Collins and its just great! And the King and Queen have something to tell Angel, but everyone finds out before he does.**

**Disclaimer: No own!**

"Mimi!" Angel whined as he walked into his sister's room without knocking. "I can't find Collins! And he doesn't have the cell phone I got him!"

"Jeez, no need to be a drama queen. Dad sent him into town for some errands. He said he'd be back tomorrow morning," Mimi said calmly.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "But how am I supposed to sleep without him? He's my big teddy bear! And how should I tell him to not go to my room?"

"I know you're lost in your little magical world of fluffy Angel/Collins cuteness of love, but you need to come out of that world and listen. He's not coming back until tomorrow morning. It will all be okay," she said.

"You're right. Maybe a day away would be good, but it hurts to be away from him," he said sadly, laying his head in his sister's lap.

Mimi finger-brushed his hair. "You'll be fine. It's not even a day. It's almost 7 now, so that's only 12 hours away!"

"That's still really far!"

"You just spent a week alone with him! How is he not on your nerves yet?"

"I don't know. He's just too big of a part of my life for me to not want around me," Angel explained like it was that simple.

_Huh. That's how I feel about Roger_, Mimi thought, a bit scared.

xXx

_I can't believe I got back early_, Collins thought as he walked down the hall to Angel's room. He quietly opened the door and walked to the bed. He got in and wrapped an arm around the sleeping form's waist. Collins pressed up against him really, really, really, _really_ close and kissed his shoulder.

Roger's eyes snapped open.

"Whoa, what the hell!?" he shouted as he jumped up, as did Collins. "Who are you?"

"Collins. Where's Angel?"

"What the hell were you doing?" he demanded.

"Tell me where Angel is," he countered.

"He's in Mimi's room while I'm here. Why do you care?"

"Because," Collins said slowly, thinking, "I'm his boyfriend."

"Oh," the Prince said, obviously taken aback. "Should I not tell anyone? Wait, were you with him at the cabin?"

Collins nodded.

"I knew I was interrupting something," Roger said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, kind of," he admitted.

"So," Roger said after an uncomfortable silence, "do you want me to tell him to come in here? I'd be happy to switch." (A/N: Yeah he would! ;])

"But isn't he in…Oh," he smiled at the other man, who blushed. "Yeah, just don't tell him I'm here."

"All right," he said, grabbing a shirt. "It was nice meeting you Collins. I hope you and Angel work out."

"Same with you and Mimi. Hang on, what's your name?"

"Roger Davis."

"Roger. Thanks, man," he said very sincere.

Roger left quietly and walked down to the Princess's room where he saw Angel camped out on his sleeping bag next to Mimi. He shook him awake gently.

"You can go back to your room," Roger told him.

Angel nodded and whispered something to Mimi, before getting up to leave.

Roger laid down where he had been, and watched the beautiful Princess sleep, in a non-creepy way, but in a loving way. It wasn't too long before he was off in his dream world…

Angel crept down the hall to his room and sighed in relief as he saw his own super comfy bed. He was almost too said bed, when he heard a cough.

Very frightened, he slowly turned around to see---

"Collins!" he whisper-screamed. He ran to him, managing to jump, hook a leg around his waist, and kiss him within a second. "I missed you so much."

Collins swung Angel around and carried him to his bed. "I missed you too, baby." He set him down before climbing in next to him. They held each other closely.

"What are we going to do?" Angel asked in a small voice.

"About what?"

"About us. I hate that we have to hide so much. You know when you weren't here I thought I was going to go insane! I hated having you not near me. It's like being without air," he said.

"Why do you think I rushed home? I feel the exact same way, but we'll be okay. Nothing can tear us apart."

"What if I have to get married?" Angel suggested. "My parents are constantly telling me that I can't rule alone."

"Tell them about us."

"Are you kidding?" he asked sitting up. "They'd flip their lid if they knew I was in love with one of their workers, let alone a guy. I'm just not ready."

Collins sat up and hugged him. "It was just a suggestion. It's okay."

"I'll tell them tomorrow," he whispered after a minute.

"Really? Do you want me to be there?"

"No," he sighed. "One bombshell at a time."

Collins kissed him softly. The Prince wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. They held onto the moment for as long as they could. The couple didn't know how many they had left.

xXx

"_Mimi, Roger is switching places with me. We'll switch back in the morning," _Angel had whispered into her ear the night before. She'd woken up first and now was watching Roger sleep. He was smiling.

"Mimi," he mumbled.

It was her time to smile. She touched his face. He reached up and held them there.

"Mmm, morning," he said. He finally opened his eyes and saw Mimi lying before him happily. Roger leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Angel, Mimi, time for breakfast."

Maureen walked in and saw the two next to each other. She sighed. "At least you two are supposed to be doing this. Roger, you have to go check on April. She's bouncing around like mad."

"Alright. Bye Mimi, dinner at 5?"

"Perfect," she said smiling. He kissed her hand and left.

"Oh, Maureen, I really really love him! Do you think he loves me too? Oh, I hope he does! It doesn't even matter if he has a kid or not, because April is such a sweetheart," Mimi mused.

"I'm glad you're happy, honey," Maureen said, hugging her friend. "But there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I overheard your parents talking to a family that lives over 500 miles away and--"

"Maureen, what does this have to do with anything? Wait, do they not like Roger? Are the sending him home?"

"No, you and Roger are fine, but that family has a daughter that just turned 20. A_ single _daughter."

Realization hit. Mimi fell back in her chair, trying to think of a way to help Angel. She couldn't.

"Poor Collins," she said.

"Poor Angel," Maureen corrected.

**A/N: Poor Angel, indeed. Reviews are the Pookie to my Honeybear!**


	12. Commitment

**A/N: Wow! 4!**

**Summary: There's a plan. It involves Paris. That's all I've got to say.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

Collins collapsed next to Angel, both breathing hard. He eventually had to get up.

"Are you sure you have to go?" the Prince asked with an adorable pout. Collins kissed the pout away.

"Yeah, I don't want to, but can we risk it? Besides you need to figure out what you're going to tell your parents."

Angel reluctantly let him go to get dressed.

"Come back at eleven," he said after receiving his last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

With that, Collins left. He tried to make himself look presentable, then went to the kitchen and grabbed the breakfast trays for the King and Queen. He ran up the stairs, careful not to spill anything, and stopped to knock on the door.

"So it's decided that Angel will marry Joanne at the end of the month!" he heard the King say to his wife.

Collins couldn't breathe. He set the trays down and walked in a daze to Mimi's room. Maureen answered.

She saw the look on his face. "Oh, no. Go sit down. Mimi, help him, please."

"Collins, what happened?" Mimi asked, though fully aware what was going on.

"Angel is getting married."

"Oh, honey," she said hugging him. She thought of him as brother, now.

"Yeah, but did you know he was coming out today?" he asked numbly.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, he was sick of hiding, so he was going to tell them he was gay. Guess that's not going to happen," he whispered.

xXx

Angel, now dressed in his white pajamas (think Contact), made his presence known in the living room after taking a few deep breaths.

"Ah, hello son!" his father greeted him, jovially.

"Hi Papi," he said tentatively. "Can I talk to you guys for a moment?"

"Sure, but we have something to tell you first," his mother said.

"Okay."

"We have found you a bride!" the King said happily.

The Prince felt as if he had been punched, stabbed in the heart, and then punched again. He managed to choke out a mangled, "Really?"

"Yes, we've invited her here for a few weeks, and she will arrive the day after tomorrow," the Queen said. "What did you want to tell us son?"

"It's not important."

He left without another word.

He slowly, numbly, walked to his room and collapsed on the couch, sobbing.

_What do I tell Collins?_

"I have to go to him," Collins said, getting up and sprinting to Angel's room. He heard him crying, so he walked right in and held him.

"They're making me get married."

"I know, Angel, I know."

"I couldn't tell them."

"I know. It's okay."

"No, it's not. We still have to hide."

"That's okay. We can handle it."

"But I can't."

"Shh," Collins murmured. "We can talk about this later."

For a while they just held each other, unsure of how many more of those special moments they'd have left. Eventually they fell asleep.

"Collins," Angel whispered, shaking him. "Wake up."

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving."

"What?"

Angel didn't answer. Instead he went to his closet and began pulling out clothes that would fit Collins. He was spun around.

"Angel, tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"We're leaving. I don't know for how long, or even where, but we'll be together."

"Don't I get a say?"

The Prince froze. "Do you not want to leave with me?"

"I do, but are you sure you want to do this?" Collins asked. "There's a pretty good chance that they'll send people out to look for you."

"I'm 100% positive. I knew that from the first moment I saw you, I wouldn't want anyone else, but you. Tom, I love you and if being with you means that I can't be King, then I'll kiss that kingdom goodbye," Angel said.

Collins gave him a soft kiss. Angel pulled him in tighter and towards the wall. They both slid down the closet wall and onto the ground, as Collins began to remove Angel's outer white shirt.

"No, we have to stop," Angel whimpered as he felt Collins' hands and lips roam.

"You're right Angel. You know, if we are going away, then I have to know one thing."

"Anything."

"Will you commit to me?"

**A/N: Oh, another cliffhanger!! But, come on! We all know he'll say yes! **


	13. A Ring or Three

**A/N: So…hi. I officially dedicate this chapter to my friend who helped kick me into updated. I really meant to but last week was insane and Easter and the week before that I saw Adam and Anthony and died of happiness and Fun Hell doesn't have Internet**_** or**_** Word. O_O It was scary. Anyway here we go. Oh, and this won't be too much longer but I have a sequel! Yay!**

**Summary: A ceremony is planned. Maybe two. (Hinty!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I do own the ring that I planned off of though!**

"Ilse, I need you to take this out up to the private dining tower," Maureen said, carefully laying the vegetables just so on the main dishes.

The petite blonde had to dodge the two blurs that ran into the kitchen, grabbed Maureen and pulled her into the pantry.

"Maureen, we really need your help," Collins pleaded.

She tried to go around them and leave, but they created a wall and wouldn't let her by.

"Please Mo. We really need you this time." Angel looked up at Collins and smiled in a dreamy way. "Collins asked me to marry him and we want you to perform the ceremony."

"Really? That's cute. How about 10 at the castle chapel?" she suggested.

She received two blank stares.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"You never seemed too supportive of us, that's all," Collins elaborated.

"I have my reasons," she muttered. She shook her head, snapping back to reality. "I have to finish your sister's dinner, but I'll meet you there in two hours, okay?"

Maureen left without an answer. Collins shrugged at Angel as if it explained their friend's behavior. They left the closet (no pun intended) and walked down the hall towards the servant quarters. No one was around so they strolled hand-in-hand.

"You need to go pack, honey," Angel said, stopping them. "But just the important stuff. Like super important. I've got fake documents for years and lots of names and ages and…yeah. Plus I'm taking a crap-ton of money and we have a house in Paris that I was supposed to give to Mimi, but didn't. Anyway, I'm babbling now so I'm going to let you go." The Prince looked around and kissed Collins. "Isn't it insane that the next time we see each other, we'll be married?"

"At least we're moving slower than Romeo and Juliet!" Collins joked. He kissed Angel's forehead and watched him walk away. He went to his room and grabbed the backpack that he had had for forever. Collins put a picture of him and his parents, a few other photos and his toiletries.

Then he began to plan what he was wearing to his marriage.

xXx

"So, Mimi," Roger started slowly, "Um, I don't want to scare you or anything, because we've only known each other for what? A week? But-"

"Just spit it out, hon," she interrupted. She thought she saw her brother and Collins running from the kitchen, but ignored it. "I'm sorry. What'd you say?"

"Do I really have to say it again?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I love you," he admitted again.

Mimi smiled and said "I love you too Roger."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken with a few glances and giggles.

"Hey, do you want to go watch a movie?" Mimi said after dinner.

"That sounds perfect," he said, lacing his fingers in hers. He placed a kiss to the back of her hand and then kissed her lips. When they broke apart, the princess smiled widely and led them to the family room.

"How does Wall-E sound?" she asked pulling out the DVD.

"Very nice."

She put in the movie and snuggled up to Roger. Half way through the movie, though, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found Roger asleep, the credits rolling, and a gold ring that had three blue hearts on her finger. She saw the box on the table and saw a note that read "Will you?"

Mimi blinked back tears and kissed the sleeping Roger. He woke up as soon as she let go and smiled sleepily. "Is that a yes then?"

She nodded, letting the tears go, and hugged him closely.

xXx

_Money, pictures, documents,_ became Angel's new mantra as he decided what to pack. He was running around his closet like a chicken with its head cut off but stopped. He saw his old jewelry kit and thought, _Rings._

_Oh thank God I was an organized child!_ he thought when he saw all the beads sorted perfectly by color. He pulled out some white beads and string, guessing on Collins' size of fingers.

After taking an hour to make two rings, it hit him that he was marrying someone that he had known for less than a month. What scared him was that he wasn't. He was beyond excited. Then he thought of his parents. "I should spend some time with them before I leave," Angel mumbled to himself.

He left his packed stuff under his bed and went to the other family room that was occupied by the Kin and Queen who were watching TV after a long day. He sat in a chair while his parents laid on the couch.

"Hey Mom, Dad," he greeted.

"Hola Angel," the replied in almost unison

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"The Chicago White Sox," his father said.

Angel stuck it out until the end and he noticed that it was almost 10.

_This is probably the last time you'll see them,_ he thought sadly.

"Well, I'm gonna go," he said getting up. "I love you."

"Love you too, son. We'll see you in the morning," his mother relpied.

Angel felt a stab of guilt saying the same.

**So, looking ahead, the next chapter is probably going to be the last. Just giving you that heads up, but don't worry because I already am half way done with the sequel. :-) Review, pretty please and Angel will give you kisses! ; ) **


	14. Off We Go!

**A/N: I've decided that there was too much for one chapter, so there will be one more. :D**

**Summary: Vows are read, rings are placed on fingers, and a train ride is caught.**

**Disclaimer: If I own this, then I have a unicorn. Man, I want a unicorn. :/**

Just after ten, with everything packed and ready to go, Angel stood before Maureen in the chapel.

"Maureen, he wouldn't leave me here, would he?" he asked, panicking. She placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"He'll be here. Just breathe Angel," she said soothingly.

At 10:07, Collins walked in, saying "I'm so sorry I'm late Angel."

"It's okay," he replied, "You're here now."

"Are you okay if I start now?" Maureen asked.

Collins turned to Angel. "I am. Are you?"

He nodded smiling. "Yeah. There's nothing more that I want than this."

Maureen smiled at her two friends. "Good. I know you two will make it. Now do you want a short ceremony or the traditional long one?"

"Short would be better. We have a train to catch in an hour and we need to be there in half an hour, so yeah. Short would be better," the Prince explained.

"Alright, well let's get you two married before I'm fired!" she exclaimed.

"Always the drama queen," Collins muttered and Angel stifled his giggle.

"I heard that, but am ignoring it. Now since I have to do this quick, I need rings and vows," she said.

Collins felt his pockets then gasped "I forgot the rings. I'm so sorry, Angel."

"It's okay. I have some." He pulled out the two beaded rings.

"Okay then Angel you will start. Do you want to use your own vows or the usual ones?" Maureen asked taking one of the rings and handing it to Collins.

"My own will work. Okay, um," he thought for a second. "Tom, I cannot tell you what these past few, well, weeks of our relationship have meant. You've helped me find love and you've helped me figure out that I can be happy and have someone to care about. I'll never be able to tell you what you truly mean to me. I love you." He slid the ring onto Collins' finger.

"Angel, at risk of sounding like a bad romantic comedy, you have completed me in every way. You have loved me for myself and I feel so comfortable around you. It's never awkward. You are perfect and I love you too," Collins stated, and mirrored Angel's actions.

Maureen smiled and let a few tears escape.

"Angel!"

They turned to see Mimi, Roger, and Mark standing in the back of the church.

"How could you not invite me to your wedding?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out. Plus it was really last minute," he explained.

"Well, you haven't actually missed it," Maureen said. "Do you mind if I finish though?"

"Oh. No go ahead," the princess said. She pulled Roger down into the front pew.

"Okay then. Angel Dumott Schunard, do you take Thomas Byron Collins as your life partner, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he said, tearing up a little.

"Thomas Byron Collins, do you take Angel Dumott Schunard as your life partner, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Collins whispered.

"I now pronounce you husband and..husband," she stated. They looked at her. "Oh right. Go ahead and seal the deal!"

Angel leaned up and kissed Collins full on the mouth, proving their love.

Mimi clapped and stood, as did Roger.

"Oh, my God! We're actually married!" Angel squealed, clapping and hugging everyone.

"Baby, we have to go," Collins said noticing the time. Angel took one last look at his friends and hugged his sister.

"Oh, Mimi I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too. I wish you could stay for my wedding because I totally would've invited you unlike some people," she joked.

"Wait so you're actually getting married?"

"Yeah, Roger proposed tonight," Mimi said, showing her ring off.

"Congratulations honey!" he cried hugging her again. "Hey can you meet us in the garage in five minutes?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well, I guess we have to go now. I love you all so much," Angel said.

"I love you guys too," Collins said, giving everyone one last hug.

The newlyweds left hand in hand and Collins grabbed his stuff from his room and met Angel in his.

"I'll be right out!" Angel called from the bathroom as he heard Collins come in.

"Okay, how long is the ride to the station?" he asked.

He heard the door open and felt his jaw drop when he saw what his husband was wearing. He had on a pair of dark skinny jeans with knee high white boots, a flowery green baby doll top under a cropped jacket, and a black bob wig. He also had on a touch of make up to soften his features.

"About ten minutes. Is it bad?" Angel asked frowning. "I can change, but I thought it worked. I just wanted it to be easier on us during traveling. Plus I can't look like myself because people might recognize me and the---"

Collins interrupted him with a kiss. "You look beautiful. We have to go though, before we get too distracted."

They grabbed their bags and raced down the secret passage that had been built for serious emergencies, but Angel and Mimi had used it more for hide and seek. They met Mimi at the garage where she eyed Angel's outfit.

"I hate that you look better in that than I did," she mumbled.

xXx

They made it to the station within five minutes.

"Can she never drive us anywhere ever again?" Collins whispered to Angel who laughed in response, before turning to Mimi. "So what are you telling Mom and Dad?"

She pressed the button that unlocked all the doors. "The truth, if you don't mind. I mean, not about where you are or anything, but about you guys being married and such."

"Yeah do it. They should know."

"Okay," Mimi said. They stopped when they noticed they were in the train station.

There was an announcement about a boarding call.

"Okay, in an attempt to make this quick, I love you, be good to Roger and April, and I'll miss you!" he ran on as he hugged his sister one last time.

She let go and hugged Collins. "You get him pregnant I'm gonna kill you!" she joked.

Angel grabbed Collins and they ran towards their train.

"I love you and I'll miss you both!" they heard her call.

They soon found their seats that turned into a bed for night travelers, and they settled in for the 16 hour ride.

As they lay on the impromptu bed, Angel kissed Collins's neck.

"You know," he said between kisses, "it _is_ our wedding night."

"Yeah, but there are other people around."

"Only four and they're all asleep."

Collins pulled Angel in his arms and whispered, "You can wait until Paris where it will be just you and me forever."

"I'm holding you to that," Angel mumbled before he finally dozed off.

**That's the end here, you lovely people! Just wait for the next chapter! Review, my pretties! (a la Wizard of Oz)**


	15. My Prince

**A/N: This is the end, my dear readers! Yes it is the final chapter of My Prince. It's very sad, yes, but there is a sequel! I have one favor to ask you all. Should it be called My Queen or My King? Just wondering what your opinion is!**

**Summary: The King and Queen find out about something that upsets them and Angel and Collins run, but will they be safe?**

**Disclaimer: No owning this story except the plot which is kind of Romeo and Juliet, so maybe I don't own it either. :/**

Angel woke up to see Collins staring out the window into the darkness. He rested his chin on his shoulder and whispered "What are you thinking about?"

"You, now," Collins replied, smirking.

"Only clean things, I hope! Hang on, what time is it?"

Collins checked his watch. "Almost five in the morning. Why?"

"Because, two weeks ago at 11:58 we had our first kiss," Angel said.

"Was it only two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, can you believe that? I can't even remember my life without you and that was 21 years! Or maybe I choose not to, but either way, I don't care," the prince confessed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Collins said, kissing him.

They laid back down and fell into a peaceful sleep for the last ten hours of their ride.

xXx

"Buenos Dias, Maureen," the king greeted the servant as she brought them their breakfast.

"Good Morning, Sir," she replied in her professional voice. "The Jefferson's called and said that they will be arriving today rather than tomorrow, and Princess Mimi would like a word with you."

"Thank you, dear," the queen said, lovingly. "You can tell her to come in as soon as possible."

Maureen did her half bow and exited. She fast-walked to Mimi's room, and walked in saying, "So what are you telling them?"

"Everything but where Angel and Collins are," the princess said, smoothing her hair.

"Oh, boy, that's going to be fun," she said sarcastically, "learning their only son has married not only their servant, but a man, as the person they have chosen for said son is arriving as we speak."

"Don't forget that the son now dresses like a girl. Yeah, but I am not exactly excited that I have to be the one to tell them," Mimi said. "Wish me luck!"

She left her room and walked towards her parents, breathing deeply the whole way.

xXx

"Oh, I can't believe we're actually here!" Angel cried as he danced through the Parisian train station.

"Tell me about it!" Collins agreed as he gave Angel his bag and hailed a cab.

"Newlyweds, eh?" the cabbie asked in English.

"Yeah, last night," Collins said, grabbing Angels hand.

"Is it that obvious?" the prince asked.

"I'm afraid so," he joked. "Don't worry. I remember when my wife and I were married. Best day of my life. Well, congratulations. You two look like you'll make it."

Angel smiled warmly at Collins."Yeah, I think we will."

xXx

"Hi Mami, Papi, can I tell you something?" Mimi asked as she entered her parents' room. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, but she managed to keep a poker face.

"Sure, pumpkin," her father said, "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that Angel is gone. He left last night with Tom Collins after they were married by someone in town. Just know that he's happy and safe. They really love each other."

xXx

"Why, Mrs. Collins, I do believe we're home," Collins whispered as they began to slow to a stop.

"Mmm," he sighed, "I love the sound of that."

"What, 'Home' or 'Mrs. Collins?'" he asked.

"Both."

"You know what, this rides free of charge," the cabdriver said. "I'm a sucker for love."

"Oh, at least take a tip. You were very kind," Angel said, pulling a twenty out and handing it to him.

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"You're welcome," Collins said, helping Angel out of the car.

The cab drove off and the happy couple walked up to the house and stopped at the front door, not opening it yet.

"Are you ready to be home, Mr. Collins?"

"With you, anywhere is home."

Angel smiled. "I love you, my corny husband."

Collins kissed him softly before replying, "I love you too, my prince."

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!!!! Did you like my super-corny-cheesy ending? I had to do it! : ) Anyway, I'll try to get the sequel up before too long! Love to all who stuck out this story! Thank you!**


End file.
